


помешательство в связи с карантином

by larasorna



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, MY LONGEST SIGHT EVER, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, but ecco is HIS both mary and judas, jeremiahs cult, selina is jealous
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Все дороги ведут к поместью Уэйнов.





	помешательство в связи с карантином

Брюс приводит в дом не только кошек. К нему часто заглядывают охотники за прибылью, а также разные безумцы, что из раза в раз меняют лица, но оставляют общее — одержимость единственным Уэйном. Селина давно оставила в покое его большое окно библиотеки, Альфред обрадовался — теперь ему не придется убирать за ней, у него появилось больше времени на себя, а потому Альфред понятия не имеет о новой гостье, что норовила нарушить очередной вечер его подопечного.

Экко понемногу опустошает графины с дорогим алкоголем, пока Брюс молча ходит за ней, готовясь к тому, что может поселиться в ее безумной голове. Она часто проводит руками по старым фолиантам, задерживаясь на коллекционных сериях по психологии. Брюс знает, что она приносит проблемы, но бороться с этим не спешит, лишь призраком направляется за ней.

Ему везет, когда Альфреда нет дома. Тогда она заставляет пластинку крутится на старом проигрывателе, а затем нескладно двигается в танце, прикрыв веки и напевая вслед песни. Брюс знает, что она опасней Селины, и скачки ее настроения, куда более разрушительней, чем у Кайл. Он убеждается в этом в очередной раз, когда та появляется позади него откуда не возьмись, чем хорошо его пугает (а он было подумал, что благодаря Селине может услышать любого, кто подкрадывается, что ж…она доказала обратное).

— И что он нашел в тебе? — Голос дрожит, и она пытается сдержать слезы.

Он тоже часто задается этим вопросом. Всем что-то было нужно от него. Жители Аркхема засыпали с мыслями о нем.

— Ты ведь не такая как он, — прошептал Брюс.

Она сидит на полу у его ног — голова опущена на его колено, обтянутое дорогой черной тканью. Светлые глаза непонимающе наблюдают, а губы пытаются искривиться в безумную улыбку. Но настроение совсем не то, и Экко просто приоткрывает губы, пытаясь сказать, что все это глупости, но слова так и не покидают ее, застревая где-то в горле. Брюс проводит большим пальцем по ее щеке, смазывая белесый грим, там под ним живая светлая кожа с россыпью мелких веснушек.

Экко сама не знает зачем приходит, зачем пришла тогда в первый раз через туннель, что они проделали вместе с Джеремайей. Возможно, ей просто хотелось посмотреть на то божество, чьим пророком был Валеска. У этого бога были теплые руки и уставший взгляд. Этот бог устал от их деяний, и ей стоит реформировать их церковь. Этот бог не прогоняет женщин, утверждая патриархат, этот бог позволяет остаться подле него каждую ночь.

Экко прижимается губами к рукам, что, кажется, благословили ее. Ей сложно разобраться со своим лже-безумием. Притворяется ли она, либо давно уже потерялась и поверила в реальность, которой живет Валеска?

Селина настораживается, когда улавливает знакомый запах в его библиотеке за его отсутствие. И непонимающе рассматривает светлый волос в ванной. Кошки умные, но между бровями Кайл все еще пролегает морщинка, когда глаза останавливаются на безумной помощнице готэмского клоуна. В их очередной перепалке «хорошие ребята против плохих», Брюс отбивается от всех, игнорируя блондинку, а она убегает в последний момент, не забыв нежно провести по предплечью Брюса. Селина уверена, что ее Брюс проигнорировал бы это, вот только этот золотой мальчик смотрел в след исчезающей Экко.

Залечив свои раны, она приходит к нему. Брюс не знает, когда она успела научиться оказывать первую медицинскую, но Экко лишь пожимает плечами. На медицинском всех этому учат, вне зависимости от специальности. Швы такие аккуратные, что сам Альфред удивился, посчитав, что хозяин Брюс сам себя собрал как лоскутное одеяло.

— Он ведет тебя на погибель, — говорит Брюс, когда умывшись, Экко вышла из ванной.

— Знаю, — кивает она.

— Останься.

— Не могу. Это противоречит сценарию, да и выходит за рамки жанра.

Он знает, что она права. Экко обхватывает чашку горячего чая обеими руками, и опускает голову на его плечо.

— Он говорит, что внутри тебя заперт наш бог — Хаос. — Экко обжигает язык, и ставит чашку на столик, а затем опускает ладонь на его грудь. Сердцебиение заметно учащается, но он не показывает виду.

— Он безумен, — отвечает Брюс. Оба стараются не произносить его имя.

— Говорит, что тебя нужно лишь подтолкнуть, — Экко перешла на шепот.

— Я уже давно на краю, и там внизу лишь смерть.

— Я тоже ее вижу, — отзывается она, не отрываясь от его черных глаз. Экко видит, как его глаза слезятся от ее мятного дыхания. Слишком близко.

— Тогда сделай шаг назад.

— Увидев ее однажды уже не забудешь.

— Значит останься на месте, не иди за ним. Впереди — пропасть.

— Рано или поздно прыгну.

— Но я ведь буду стоять рядом, — прошептал Брюс.

— Да?

— Да.

Экко легко касается его губ. Совсем немного, но и этого хватает чтобы обжечься. Брюс не убирает руки с ее запястья. Если и сходить с ума, то окончательно. Он прикрывает глаза, он не отталкивает, когда гладкие губы касаются его шеи или, когда она опускается на его колени, обхватывая своими длинными ногами.

Смысла отгораживать Аркхем не было; целый город, обнесенный колючей проволокой превратился в сплошной приют для безумцев. И где-то посреди этого безумия Брюс и Экко. Кто осудит? У кого есть это право?

Джеремайя отчаянно пытается быть любимым учеником Брюса, продавая его очередным психам, игнорируя карманную Марию, которой давно поведали о самом сокровенном.

Оба знают, что придет время и Готэм отмоют и наведут красоту на улицах, но вот только безумие здесь фундаментом служит, и жить ему здесь суждено, поэтому пока Джиму Гордону не пришла идея в голову подорвать все к чертям, Экко в очередной раз проскальзывает в особняк через камин, а Брюс в очередной раз держит его открытым.


End file.
